


Inch by Inch

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Sixty had gained a collection of sex toys over the time that he and Allen had been together. Plus, a few that they had bought for just for today. They broke them out for sessions here and there, and even a little display of dildos of all colors of the rainbow set up prettily in the house. Though today they had plans, big plans
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Inch by Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Just found this again and realized I never posted it on here! Here you go!

Sixty had gained a collection of sex toys over the time that he and Allen had been together. Plus, a few that they had bought for just for today. They broke them out for sessions here and there, and even a little display of dildos of all colors of the rainbow set up prettily in the house. Though today they had plans,  _ big _ plans.

“So, Fletch?” Sixty asked from where he was getting things set up, “So, you ready for me to use all of these on you?”

Allen smiled as he started to get undressed, “Oh, absolutely. Been looking forward to it.”

“Great!" Sixty did a little jig, "Ooo! I can’t wait.”

Allen chuckled, “Well, get ready then, babe.”

Sixty took that as his cue and happily crawled next to the little selection of toys they were planning on using for the night. It was a little challenge that they had been planning for a while, there was a collection of twelve plugs all the way from one inch to twelve inches. It was gonna be quite the stretch towards the bigger sizes, but Allen was really looking forward to it.

Allen chuckled as he took off the rest of his clothes and climbed onto the bed himself. He leaned over and gave Sixty a loving kiss. “Love you.”

Sixty grinned and grabbed his face and kissed him again. “Love you too, Little Arrow.” Then he pulled back and picked up the smallest butt plug. He displayed it happily, “And speaking of little, look at  _ this _ little arrow! It’s so cute!”

Allen rolled his eyes fondly, “Yeah, it is cute.”

Sixty's smile darkened a bit, "I bet it would look even cuter in you."

Allen hummed, "I'm ready to find out."

Sixty mused as he put the plug aside, "In a moment. Lay down for me, love."

Allen did as he was told and wondered what his husband was planning.

Sixty leaned down and kissed the insides of Allen's thighs trailing towards the middle, but jumping to the other side and repeating the process. Never going to where his mouth would be wanted most.

Allen let out a little whine at the teasing. 

Sixty decided to take mercy on him and let his trail of kisses make its way to Allen's hole. Kissing the twitching pink flesh sweetly. Then he let his wet tongue start to work him open.

Allen moaned, not expecting to be opened up like this. Not that he was complaining, not one tiny bit.

Sixty only kept up with his ministrations until he felt the ring of muscle start to give way. Then he pulled back with a grin. Allen chased after the contact a little, and it made Sixty smile. “Let’s get you all dressed up, shall we? Don’t want this ending too soon,” He mused as he reached for the cock ring, lubing it up a tiny bit before he slowly slid it into place.

Allen let out a small keen as he tried his best to not chase the warmth of Sixty’s hands. He felt the steady pressure of the ring and knew he would appreciate it as the night progressed. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Sixty cooed, “You ready for our littlest arrow?”

“Yes, please,” Allen asked sweetly.

Sixty felt his grin spread. Allen sounded so good when he was in his space. He grabbed the one-inch plug not wanting to leave his wonderful husband waiting any longer. He slicked it up and gently placed his hand on Allen’s hip before he brought the toy to his hole. Then he slowly pressed it in. It popped in easily and Sixty admired his work as he slowly began to tease the plug around in little circles and pulling the widest part against Allen’s rim and then pushing it all the way back in.

_ "Six,” _ Allen whined, the little plug felt nice, but it honestly wasn’t nearly enough.

Sixty chuckled, “Ready for the next one already?”

Allen rolled his eyes fondly, “Yeah, you little tease.”

“That’s completely true,” Sixty giggled as he was already picking up the two-inch plug. He quickly went through the process of lubing it up and then turned his attention to gently removing the smallest plug. He then gently pressed the next one in and Allen took it greedily. 

Sixty happily pulled and pushed the little plug around, teasing the widest part at the entrance again. He kept this up for just about a minute and a half, not wanting to tease too much at this stage. “You ready for the next one, baby?”

_ “Please.” _

“I got you.” Sixty couldn’t say no to that and started prepping the three-inch plug. This one was going to be fun because it is the perfect length for a direct assault on Allen’s prostate. He fully intended to take full advantage of that fact. He lubed it up and as soon as he had gently pulled out the smaller one he was sliding in the bigger one.

Allen let out a moan as the plug was finally out of the tiny teasing area. "Oh, god," he groaned.

Sixty chuckled as he teased the plug in and out to get Allen used to the extra stretch. Then he tilted the plug down with a purpose. 

Allen's whole body gave a harsh jerk as the plug rubbed right against his prostate. His dick was twitching at the simulation, leaking freely from the flushed tip. Fuck, he was worked up.

Sixty chuckled as he listened to Allen whine and moan as he continued to pump in and out directly hitting his prostate several times. He shuffled a bit and had to press against his own erection to deal with the arousing noises. 

"Next one?" He asked finally.

Allen nodded and let out a strangled,  _ "please." _

Sixty grabbed the four-inch and prepped it. Repeating the removal process it was only a minute before he had the larger plug pressed into his husband's twitching hole. He was still taking the increased size pretty easily. "Fuck, you look so sexy right now."

Allen preened as he pushed back against the plug. 

Sixty pulled the plug out almost all the way and then pushed it back in dragging against Allen's prostate in the process. He only did this a few times as to not be too rough on his love. 

Allen spoke up this time,  _ "Sixty, _ I'm ready."

"Okay," Sixty responded sweetly. The five-inch plug was the last plug before the toys switched over to dildos. He slicked it up, even though by this point the excess lube was running down Allen's thighs, he was far too sexy for his own good.

Sixty switched out the plugs slowly and admired the way that sweat was starting to make Allen's body shine and his muscles were twitching randomly. He looked divine. His leaking cock the beautiful centerpiece. 

He pulled this one out so that the widest part was teasing Allen's rim and the smaller man made an obscene noise. His hands had long since fisted into the sheets.

Sixty pushed the plug all the back in and decided it was time for a check-in. "Hey, Fletch. How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, please don't stop," Allen rambled as he once again pushed back on the plug, driving it a bit deeper.

Sixty chuckled and placed a calming hand on his lover’s hip, "Shh, I got you. You ready for the dildos, baby?"

_ "Fuck yes," _ Allen moaned.

"Good boy," Sixty cooed as he prepped the six-inch dildo. It was a bit wider than the plug currently stuffing his husband, but he was sure he could handle the increased girth. He started to pull out the plug.

Allen this time made a strangled noise at the loss. 

Sixty ran a comforting hand down his back and softly cooed as he worked in the next dildo. He briefly started to worry that it was too much for Allen, but he was a big boy and he could tap out if he needed to and Sixty knew he would if the need arose.

When the dildo bottomed out Allen whined as his knees shook. There was a near-constant stream of precome drippling from his cock, which was making a mess of the sheets.

Sixty thought he made a dazzling sight as he started thrusting the toy in and out slowly. "You're doing so well handsome. We're halfway there."

Allen panted as he nodded, eyes rolling back a bit as the dildo worked him open.

Sixty looked at the seven-inch and chewed his lip, this one matched his own length and girth and he briefly considered just fucking Allen for the next step, but that wasn't part of the plan so he shelved the idea. "You ready for the next one?"

Allen nodded enthusiastically, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. He was shaking a bit, the tension in his body tight like a bowstring.

Sixty continued to run his hand across Allen’s back as he prepped the next step up. He slowly pulled out the six-inch dildo and stopped briefly to watch how his hole twitch around being empty. Then he slowly started to work in the bigger one.

Allen let out a choked moan as the dildo finally bottomed out. “Six… I’m getting close.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Sixty asked as he stopped all movement, waiting patiently.

Allen shook his head, “No, but go slow or I might shoot.” He took a deep breath, “Cock ring be damned.”

Sixty chuckled, “That would be a sight to see. I’m going to move it now.”

Allen hummed and pushed back against the toy.

Sixty took that as his cue and started working the toy in and out and long pulls. Taking it almost all the way out and pushing it back into the hilt. He was happily admiring the way Allen looked spread open like, teetering on the edge of a place he couldn’t quite reach.

After a few more long pulls he leaned forward and kissed Allen’s taint. “I think you’re ready for the next one.”

“Please,” Allen keened, his shaking had increased. That world becoming a good bit of vocabulary.

Sixty didn’t do much extra as he got the eight-inch dildo ready, knowing Allen couldn’t handle too much more teasing if he wanted to actually make it to the end of the challenge. Pulling out the seven-inch dildo and replacing it slowly with eight-inch was a little bit of a slower process than the previous ones. Both because of the slightly larger than what Allen was used to size and Sixty enjoyed the way Allen panted and his pulse jumped.

Sixty hummed as the toy bottomed out and admired the sight before he started to tease the toy around in little circles before he pulled it out and then pushed it back in. Full, deep, and progressively faster strokes.

Allen moaned helplessly. His muscles were twitching randomly as was his dick.  _ “S-Sixty,” _ was all he managed before the tension snapped and was coming.  _ Hard.  _

Sixty gasped in mildy surprise as he moved quickly and removed the cock ring and stroked Allen’s cock firmly the other continued to move the dildo in and out. He hadn’t expected his husband to come so suddenly, but it was fucking hot, and he was going to make it mind-blowing.

Allen actually had a few tears streaking down his face as he started to come down. Drawing in heaving breaths. 

Sixty cooed sweet nothings at him the whole time. He slowly began to remove the toy and petting him to help him come down. “Hey, baby. You okay?”

“‘m great,” Allen managed in a strained whisper. “Sorry I came early.”

Sixty eased Allen into a more comfortable laying position and pulled him into his arms, “No, don’t you apologize. That was magnificent, Fletch. You did perfectly.”

Allen nuzzled in close and hummed, “You’re perfect, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sixty punctuated that with a soft kiss, “Maybe next time we can get to ten.”

Allen rolled his eyes, “We can try.”


End file.
